Les voyages en train
by Alfa
Summary: Les trains démarrent souvent au moment où s’y attend le moins et l’histoire d’amour t’emporte mais la magie ne dure qu’un temps et le train ralenti, c’est déjà la fin de ton histoire et là tu te retrouves seul comme un con, a compter les flocons en attend


Après quasiment un an sans publication, je n'ai pas de mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens à l'idée de publier à nouveau. Une sorte d'excitation parcourt mes veines, mon cœur bat vite et mes mains sont légèrement moites. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**Disclamer** Sniiiiiiiif Pourquoi faut-il toujours en passer par là ? C'est pas n'a moi vala. Tout est à JK Rowling et nous prions tous pour qu'elle ne tue pas tous les personnages… SNiiiif.

**Prévention : **Attention, cette histoire est un Yaoi. Ce qui signifie qu'elle contient des propos parlant d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors ceux que ça dérange, partez.

£

_**¤ Les voyages en train ¤**_

£

Il faisait froid. Sur les quais, les gens avaient monté le col de leur veste et regardaient anxieux leur montre. Parmi eux, Harry soufflait fébrilement sur ses gants pour chauffer ses mains. Sa valise était à terre près de lui, prête à partir. Derrière lui un couple de personnes âgées en train de se tenir les mains riait doucement.

_Je crois que les histoires d'amour c'est comme les voyages en train_

_Et quand je vois tous ces voyageurs, parfois j'aimerai en être un_

_Pourquoi tu crois que tant de gens attendent sur le quai de la gare ?_

_Pourquoi tu crois qu'on flippe autant d'arriver en retard ?_

Peut être étaient-ce les seuls de tout le quai à ne pas être pressés. Il secoua la tête. Sur ces cheveux bruns, des flocons blancs vinrent se poser. Une voix de femme retentit et annonça un retard de dix minutes.

En regardant ce couple, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien entre son histoire à lui et la leurs. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout tombe en morceaux avec lui ? Etait-il maudit ? Ou simplement malchanceux ? Avait-il eut trop peu de patience ? Ou pas assez de courage pour parler de leurs problèmes ? Leur histoire était-elle vouée à se terminer ainsi ? Sans un au revoir, sans un adieu, sans même une larme de souvenir ?

Un rire d'enfant éclata quelque part sur sa gauche. Et deux gamins rieurs passèrent à côté de lui, se lançant des boules de neige. Le second s'arrêta et posa des yeux bleus acier candides sur lui.

_Les trains démarrent souvent au moment où s'y attend le moins_

_Et l'histoire d'amour t'emporte sous l'oeil impuissant des témoins_

Et Harry se souvint du début de leur histoire. Le quai disparut devant lui et des images qu'il croyait enterrées rejaillirent bizarrement. Tout avait commencé banalement. Drago avait changé de côté pour devenir membre de l'ordre. Son père l'avait renié et jeté de la maison. Sa mère n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Au début les relations avaient été houleuses. Difficile d'oublier le passé… Surtout ce genre de passé là…

Petit à petit, sans même s'en apercevoir, leur relation avait évolué. D'inimité totale, une trêve instable était arrivée en catimini. Et puis les soirées s'étaient enchaînées. Ces soirées ou les lendemains paraissaient si lointains et si proches à la fois. Ces soirées au coin d'un feu ronronnant, à ses côtés dans le canapé, à discuter des prochaines attaques. Ces soirées paisibles au milieu d'une guerre qui n'en finissait pas…

Comment était-il tombé amoureux de lui déjà ? Si seulement il le savait, il n'en serait pas là. Petit à petit, il avait pris conscience qu'il guettait les moindres gestes du blond. De la poigne ferme qui serrait les mains des autres, des regards vacillants qu'il cachait aux gens qui crachaient sur lui refusant de croire qu'il pouvait être juste un homme bien.

Alors un jour il lui avait dit. Un simple soir banal comme il y en avait eut des milliers d'autres avant. Il s'était levé du fauteuil pour aller se coucher. Il était tard et les bûches dans la cheminée n'étaient plus que des braises. Drago dodelinait de la tête depuis un moment, luttant vaillamment contre le sommeil. Pour ne pas perdre une miette des mots de son ami.

Harry avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à la refermer lorsque bêtement les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. « Je t'aime »

La porte s'était refermée dans un petit clac à peine entendu. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que la porte se rouvrait pour laisser apparaître des mèches presque blanches. Ils s'étaient enlacés comme un vieux couple.

La suite se perdait dans des méandres brumeux de cris de plaisir et des soupirs murmurés au creux de son oreille, de cette peau si douce…

_Les témoins c'est tes potes qui te disent au revoir sur le quai_

_Ils regardent le train s'éloigner avec un sourire inquiet_

Tout le monde disait que ça ne marcherait pas. Hermione pensait qu'ils étaient trop différents. Ron ne pardonnait pas à la fouine d'être juste lui-même. Ironique et détestable, à l'humour noir et au sens de la critique cassant. Neville, Dean et Seamus s'étaient détournés gênés, ne pouvant oublier en voyant le physique du blond, l'âme noire du père.

_Toi aussi tu leur fais signe, t'imagines leurs commentaires_

_Certain pensent que tu te plantes et que t'as pas les pieds sur terre_

Envers et contre tout ils s'étaient battus pour faire une place à leur amour. Dans un monde en guerre ou chaque jour était une bataille et chaque seconde une lutte, ils avaient pensé que leur amour serait une arme contre l'adversité.

_Chacun y va de son pronostic sur la durée du voyage,_

_Pour la plupart le train va dérailler des le premier orage_

Mais toutes les bonnes volontés du monde ne peuvent donner raison à un amour comme le leur.

_Le grand amour change forcément ton comportement_

_Les premiers jours, faut bien choisir ton compartiment,_

_Siège couloir où contre la vitre, il faut trouver la bonne place_

_Tu choisis quoi ? Une love stories de première ou seconde classe ?_

Au début c'était génial. La première année avait passé si vite qu'Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte ; il nageait dans un bonheur presque irréel, au dessus des nuages, au dessus de tout. Guidé par son ange, il ne pouvait que sourire le soir en contemplant son visage. Sourire le matin en voyant que ses bras étaient enlacés toujours autour de sa taille.

_Dans les premiers kilomètres tu n'as dieu que pour son visage_

_Tu calcules_ _pas derrière la fenêtre le défilé des paysages_

_Tu te sens vivant tu te sens léger et tu vois pas passer l'heure_

_T'es tellement bien que t'as presque envie d'embrasser le contrôleur_

La deuxième année, ils avaient emménagés ensembles. Déjà, Harry voyait les nuages venir. Préparer le café le matin, supporter la maniaquerie du blond qui ne supportait pas la poussière. Il finit par s'y faire comme on se fait à tout ce qu'on ne peut changer.

_Mais la magie ne dure qu'un temps et ton histoire bat de l'aile_

_Toi tu dit que tu n'y est pour rien et que c'est sa faute a elle_

_Le ronronnement du train te soule et chaque virage t'écœure_

Et puis la troisième année, il y avait eut les disputes, les crises, les mots plus hauts que les autres qui les avaient conduits là. La vaisselle cassée gisait-elle encore sur le sol là où il l'avait jeté la veille ? La plupart des disputes naissaient de rien. Une journée plus fatigante qu'une autre et le moindre geste conduisait à la douleur.

Il enleva un gant et regarda la cicatrice qui courait sur sa main droite et remontait sur son bras. Un couteau de trop avait volé ce soir là. Et il était parti.

_Il faut que tu te lèves, que tu marches ; tu vas te dégourdir le cœur_

La neige tomba sur la main. Le froid frit frissonner son corps. Il remit son gant d'un geste las.

Petit à petit l'idée de partir avait acquis sa résistance dans la tête du brun. Mais il aimait encore Drago. Trop pour partir. Plus assez pour croire encore à eux.

_Et le train ralenti, c'est déjà la fin de ton histoire_

_En plus t'es comme un con, tes potes sont restés à l'autre gare_

_Tu dis au revoir a celle que t'appellera désormais ton ex_

_Dans son agenda sur ton nom elle va passer un cou de tip ex_

Alors ce matin, dans un silence oppressant, il avait rangé ses affaires et avait traversé leur appartement, leur chez eux qui désormais ne serait que chez Lui. Dans le canapé, caché sous ces mèches blondes, un visage ou les larmes avaient laissées des traces apparaissait. Ce visage si doux qu'il avait tant caressé en trois ans…

Les larmes étaient venues. Aussi sec, il les avait ravalées. Que restait-il à pleurer ? A part les miettes d'un amour terminé ? Pourtant en fermant cette porte, en jetant la clef sur le paillasson, son cœur avait émis un grognement sourd. Sa main avait tremblé. Il avait juste serré les poings. Et détourné le visage pour descendre l'escalier.

_C'est vrai que les histoires d'amour c'est comme les voyages en train_

_Mais quand je vois tous ces voyageurs parfois j'aimerai en être un_

_Pourquoi tu crois que tant de gens attendent sur le quai de la gare ?_

_Pourquoi tu crois qu'on flippe autant d'arriver en retard ?_

La voix annonça que le train en partance pour Venise arrivait. Il attrapa sa valise et se rapprocha. La grande locomotive siffla en entrant dans la gare.

_Pour beaucoup la vie se résume à essayer de monter dans le train_

_A connaître ce qu'est l'amour, à se découvrir plein d'entrain_

_Pour beaucoup l'objectif est d'arriver à la bonne heure_

_Pour réussir son voyage et avoir accès au bonheur_

La neige tourbillonna devant elle. Les contrôleurs descendirent, puis les voyageurs. Et le monde s'engouffra à la recherche de la chaleur. Les retardataires arrivèrent en courant de peur de louper leur train. Un sourire éclaira leur visage quand ils virent que le train était toujours là.

_Il est facile de prendre le train encore faut il prendre le bon_

_Moi je suis monté dans deux trois rames mais c'était pas le bon wagon_

_Car les trains sont capricieux et certains sont inaccessibles_

_Et je ne crois pas tout le temps qu'avec la SNCF c'est possible_

Il sourit en voyant l'innocence peinte sur ses visages fatigués. Il était tôt. Et pour lui, trop tard. Avant Drago, il y avait eut Ginny. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Malgré tout, leur séparation lui avait déchiré les entrailles. Il savait sa douleur et même persuadé qu'il était d'avoir fait le bon choix pour deux, il n'avait put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Coupable des larmes qu'elle avait sûrement versées loin de lui…

Déjà aux vitres, les visages s'installaient. Les gens enlevaient leurs manteaux, s'asseyaient en soupirant de contentement. Il reconnut un froncement de sourcil caractéristique d'une femme qui espère. Son compagnon en face lisait un journal. Encore une qui espérait dans le vide…

_Il y a ceux pour qui les trains sont toujours en grève_

_Et leurs histoires d'amour n'existent que dans leurs rêves_

Deux vitres plus loin, un jeune homme contemplait béatement sa compagne qui vraisemblablement regardait d'un œil expert le jeune homme présent en face d'elle.

_Et il a ceux qui foncent dans le premier train sans faire attention_

_Mais forcément ils descendront déçus à la prochaine station_

_Y a celles qui flippent de s'engager parce qu'elle sont trop émotives_

_Pour elles c'est trop risqué de s'accrocher à la locomotive_

De la porte du wagon sortit une femme nerveuse. Elle descendit sa lourde valise et s'éloigna à pas rapides. Un homme d'âge mûr la rattrapa. Elle se dégagea en s'excusant et partie. L'homme laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et revint à pas lents vers le wagon.

_Et puis y a les aventuriers qui enchaînent voyage sur voyage_

_Dès qu'une histoire est terminée, ils commencent une autre page_

Cette fois, serait-il capable de se remettre ? De remonter la pente et de continuer à son sourire alors que son cœur pleurait des larmes amères ?

_Moi après mon seul vrai voyage j'ai souffert pendant des mois_

_On s'est quitté d'un commun accord, mais elle été plus d'accord que moi_

Il se retrouva seul. Un jeune contrôleur s'approcha de lui.

« Vous venez monsieur ? »

Il la regarda et hocha la tête.

Puis il s'avança. Il hissa sa valise comme au ralenti, se demandant encore si il ne ferait pas mieux de redescendre, de rentrer.

_Depuis je traîne sur les quais, je regarde les trains au départ_

_Y a des portes qui s'ouvrent mais dans une gare je me sens à part_

Sa poigne se raffermit et il monta à son tour.

_Il paraît que les voyages en train finissent mal en général_

« Attendez ! »

A travers la neige qui tombait en rythme plus soutenu encore, il aperçut un manteau noir et des cheveux blonds.

Harry recula légèrement mais Drago déjà lui tendait sa valise.

_Si pour toi c'est le cas…_

« Vous pouvez m'aidez ? »

Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi innocents. Toutefois Harry perçut la peur qui semblait transparaître dans ses yeux. Il attrapa la valise. Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond.

Le premier voyage n'avait pas marché. Un deuxième se passerait peut être mieux ? Il voulait tenter le coup, tenter l a chance. Tenter de croire que leur amour n'était pas un rêve. Le vivre juste un instant. Parce que sans amour la vie n'est rien. Et sans Drago, il n'avait pas de vie.

…_accroches toi et garde le moral_

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux dans un silence calme. La locomotive siffla et la machine se mit en route, accélérant lentement. Géant de métal abritant en son ventre des milliers de vies qui se croisaient, s'aimaient, se quittaient et recommençaient un peu plus loin, une nouvelle page de vie…

« Vous voulez aussi que je vous trouve une place ? »

_Car une chose est certaine y aura toujours un terminus_

Le blond hocha la tête.

Le brun soupira. L'idée du train avait peut être était meilleure que l'option bus finalement…

Ils s'éloignèrent dans les wagons.

_Maintenant tu es prévenu, la prochaine fois tu prendras le bus…_

£

_**¤ THE END ¤**_

£

Histoire 'prémonitoire' ? Où simple idée que mon cerveau tordu a imaginé, par un soir solitaire, assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide, dans un pays étranger, en écoutant…

**Grand Corps Malade, 12h20,** _« Les voyages en train »_

En attente d'avis… Alfa


End file.
